<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Boy by UpinWake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095878">Baby Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpinWake/pseuds/UpinWake'>UpinWake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bring Me The Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Baby Boy Jordan, Daddy Dom Oli, Diapers, Edge Play, Forced Orgasm, Jordan decided to be a brat, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, ddlb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpinWake/pseuds/UpinWake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Baby Boy</p><p>Fandom: Bring Me the Horizon</p><p>Pairing: Oliver Sykes x Jordan Fish (Joli)</p><p>Rate: 20+ (Daddy/Little boy kink, Forced orgasm, Sex toy, Role play, Diaper)</p><p>Status: [completed]</p><p>It's time for breakfast but little Jordy refuse to get up. Daddy Oli has other idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>oliver sykes/jordan fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:30</p><p>โอลิเวอร์ยืนมองนางฟ้าตัวน้อยของเขาที่ยังนอนหลับสนิทอยู่ท่ามกลางตุ๊กตาผ้าหลากสี เขายังอยากจะยืนดูแบบนี้ไปอีกซักพัก แต่กฏก็ต้องเป็นกฏ และสิ่งที่เขาตกลงกับเจ้าตัวเล็กไว้ก็คือต้องตื่นเวลาแปดโมงครึ่งทุกเช้า</p><p>"จอร์ดี้ครับ ถึงเวลาตื่นแล้วนะครับ"</p><p>เงียบ... ไม่มีเสียงตอบ</p><p>"จอร์ดี้ครับ"</p><p>เปลือกตาคู่นั้นปรือขึ้น เผยดวงตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลที่เหลือบมองเขาอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง</p><p>"ไม่" เจ้าตัวพึมพำแล้วกอดตุ๊กตาสัตว์ข้างกายไว้แน่น</p><p>"จอร์ดี้ครับ" เขาใช้เสียงเข้มขึ้น แต่เด็กน้อยยังคงซุกหน้าอยู่กับตุ๊กตาฉลามตัวโตโดยไม่สนใจเขา</p><p>"ไม่ตื่น!"</p><p>อา ใช่... บางทีนางฟ้าตัวน้อยก็กลายเป็นปีศาจตัวน้อยได้เหมือนกัน ไม่เว้นแม้แต่จอร์แดน ฟิชของเขา</p><p>"ดื้อแบบนี้ไม่ดีเลยนะครับ" จอร์แดนไม่สนใจ เขาอยากนอนต่อและเขาจะนอน แต่แล้วเขาทันได้ยินเสียงแด๊ดดี้ตัวเองควานหารีโมตที่ห้อยไว้กับเข็มขัด</p><p>แล้วเขาก็นอนต่อไม่ได้</p><p>ของเล่นซิลิโคนสีหวานที่เขาถูกสั่งให้ใส่ไว้ข้างหลังตลอดสั่นขึ้นมาจนเขาทนนอนต่อไม่ได่</p><p>เขารีบผุดลุกขึ้น หวังว่าความรู้สึกที่ช่องทางข้างหลังนั่นจะหยุดซักที</p><p>แต่ทำไมมันยังสั่นระริกอยู่ในตัวเขาอีกล่ะ? </p><p>เขานึกว่าแด๊ดดี้ของเขาจะใช้มันทำให้เขานอนไม่สบายตัวแค่นั้นเอง</p><p>เขาคิดผิดถนัด</p><p>เปล่าเลย ของเล่นเจ้ากรรมนั่นยังคงสั่นต่อไป แถมยังค่อยๆ เร่งจังหวะขึ้นทีละนิด จนส่วนอื่นของเขามันตื่นขึ้นมาด้วย</p><p>เขาพยายามอย่างหนักที่จะไม่ขยับสะโพกตามแรงสั่นสะเทือน ไม่อยากยอมให้กับความเสียวที่กำลังก่อตัวอยู่</p><p>ไม่ อย่า อย่าทำให้เขาอยาก ได้โปรด</p><p>เด็กน้อยอย่างเขาไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ช่วยตัวเอง เขาต้องทรมาณมากแน่ๆ</p><p>"อื้อ" เขาร้องประท้วง ในใจอยากจะเรียกให้ผู้ปกครองตัวเองหยุดแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้ ถ้าพูด จุกยางก็จะหลุดจากปาก และทางเดียวที่จะเอาจุกยางออกจากปากเขาได้คือแด๊ดต้องเป็นคนดึงออกให้เขาเท่านั้น ไม่อย่างนั้นก็จะโดนลงโทษ</p><p>แต่ถ้าทนไม่ได้จนเสร็จเอง... เขาก็จะโดนลงโทษเหมือนกัน</p><p>เขาไม่อยากจะโดนลงโทษไปมากกว่านี้แล้ว</p><p>เขาได้แต่ส่งสายตาอ้อนวอน</p><p>หยุดซักทีเถอะครับ</p><p>"อึก- อื้อ" เด็กชายเกร็งตัวก่อนที่ทั้งร่างจะกระตุกอย่างรุนแรง สิ่งที่พยายามอั้นไว้ถูกปลดปล่อยออกมา</p><p>ไม่นะ เขาคิดพลางเบิกตากว้างเมื่อรับรู้ว่าส่วนหน้าของกางเกงมันเฉอะแฉะไปหมด เขาก้มลงมอง เห็นท้องน้อยเปรอะไปด้วยของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นที่ซึมผ่านขอบกางเกงสีพาสเทลที่ใส่อยู่ออกมา เขาพลาดอีกแล้ว</p><p>"อา เลอะเทอะหมดเลย บิ๊กบอยไม่ฉี่รดกางเกงกันแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอครับ" โอลิเวอร์เอียงหัว มุมปากเหยียดเป็นรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์</p><p>"ฮึก" ตาสีทะเลคู่นั้นเอ่อล้นไปด้วยน้ำตา ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าว เขารู้ว่าถ้าเห็นหน้าตัวเองตอนนี้ก็จะเห็นว่ามันแดงเรื่อไปหมด ทั้งหมดเป็นเพราะความอาย อายที่ควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้ ทำตัวเลอะเทอะเหมือนเบบี๋</p><p>"แด๊ดคงต้องให้ใส่ผ้าอ้อมเหมือนเดิมนะครับ" โอลิแหย่ พลางเอื้อมมือไปลูบหัวเด็กน้อยของเขา</p><p>จอร์แดนกัดจุกยางในปากแน่น แล้วมองโอลิด้วยสายตาขุ่นเคืองที่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะออกมา นั่นทำให้หน้าเขายิ่งแดงใหญ่</p><p>อีกฝ่ายคิดว่ามันน่าขำเสมอเวลาเขาเป็นเด็กขี้แง</p><p>แต่มันก็ช่วยไม่ได้ เขาเก็บอาการไม่อยู่ตลอดเวลาที่เป็นเด็ก</p><p>"ครายเบบี้" โอลิว่าแล้วเอื้อมมาดึงจุกยางของเขา เขาอยากให้โอลิดึงให้หลุดภายในทีเดียว แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับใช้เวลาและแสร้งว่าเป็นเขาที่พยายามยื้อมันไว้ มันทำให้เขาดูเหมือนว่ากำลังดูดอมอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ อะไรบางอย่างที่มีแต่เด็กซนเท่านั้นจะดูดอม</p><p>ในที่สุดโอลิก็ดึงมันหลุด จุกยางสีพาสเทลเยิ้มไปด้วยน้ำลายหลุดจากปากเขาพร้อมกับเสียงดังเป๊าะน่าอาย</p><p>"มะ- ไม่ใส่ผ้าอ้อม นะฮะ" เขารีบอ้อนวอนผู้ปกครองตัวเอง</p><p>"ไม่ได้นะครับจอร์ดี้ เราตกลงกันแล้วไง"</p><p>"นะฮะ ผมขอร้อง"</p><p>โอลิวางมือลงบนเป้ากางเกงเขา ของเหลวสีขาวขุ่นเยิ้มจากขอบกางเกงเลอะมือเขา จอร์แดนเกร็งตัว พยายามอย่างมากไม่ให้ส่วนที่ยังอ่อนต่อสัมผัสอยู่เผลอราดออกมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง</p><p>"เราตกลงกันแล้วไงครับ ถ้ายังฉี่รดกางเกงอยู่ก็ต้องใส่นะครับ"</p><p>มือหนาแกล้งเค้นคลึงเป้ากางเกงเขาเบาๆ จนร่างเขากระตุกแล้วราดอีกรอบ</p><p>"ฮึก"</p><p>"ไม่ร้องนะครับ" โอลิว่าแล้วปาดน้ำตาให้เขาด้วยมืออีกข้าง</p><p>จอร์แดนพยักหน้าด้วยความจำนน ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรที่จะเถียงต่อ</p><p>"ดีมากครับ" โอลิลูบหัวเขา ก่อนจะช้อนตัวเขาอุ้มไปทำความสะอาดตัวที่ห้องน้ำ</p><p>โอลิเวอร์ถอดกางเกงให้เขาแล้วใช้น้ำอุ่นล้างคราบขาวที่เกาะอยู่ตามหว่างขาและท้องน้อยของเขา ก่อนจะใช้สบู่ฟอกเอารอยปากกาจางๆ ที่เขียนเป็นคำลามกต่างๆ ที่ท้องน้อยของเขาออก คำลามกที่เขาเขียนเองระหว่างที่ทั้งคู่เล่นซนกันเมื่อหลายวันก่อน</p><p>โอลิลูบมือไปตามหน้าท้องเนียน อดไม่ได้ที่จะขบเนื้อของอีกฝ่ายไล่ขึ้นไปจนถึงยอดอกสีชมพูที่ยังตื่นตัวจากบทลงโทษเมื่อกี้นี้</p><p>เขาดึงเอาแท่งซิลิโคนที่ฝังตัวอยู่ระหว่างเนื้อเนียนออกมาทำความสะอาด จอร์แดนหน้าแดงแปร๊ดเมื่อได้ยินเสียงดังผลัวะตอนที่แท่งที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำยาหล่อลื่นนั้นหลุดจากตัวเขา</p><p>โอลิใส่มันกลับเข้าไปที่เดิม แล้วไปพาเขาไปเช็ดตัว ทาแป้งให้เขาเพื่อกันชื้น ก่อนจะพากลับไปที่ห้องนอนเพื่อแต่งตัวและใส่ผ้าอ้อมให้</p><p>เขาถือโอกาสจูบไล่ไปตามขาอ่อนสีแทนของจอร์แดน ไล่ลงไปจนถึงปลายเท้า เขาอดเอาเท้าเนียนของจอร์ดี้แนบแก้มตัวเองไม่ได้ เด็กเล็กนี่มันหอมไปทุกส่วนจริงๆ</p><p>"ไม่อยากใส่ผ้าอ้อมเลยฮะ" จอร์แดนอ้อนอย่างมีความหวังตอนที่เห็นเขาเปิดลิ้นชัก แต่โอลิเวอร์ก็ไม่เปลี่ยนใจ เขาหยิบผ้าอ้อมสำเร็จรูปสีขาวออกมาแทนกางเกงสีฟ้า แล้วหันกลับมา</p><p>"ยกตัวขึ้นครับ"</p><p>จอร์แดนใช้มือยันแล้วกระดกเอวขึ้นแต่โดยดี เขานอนฟังเสียงโอลิเวอร์ดึงแถบกาวจุดต่างๆ ออกเพื่อติดมันให้แน่นกับตัวเขา แผ่นซึมซับหนาๆ ตรงเป้าบังคับให้ขาสองข้างของเขาต้องแบะออก นอนเหมือนเด็กแบเบาะ</p><p>จอร์แดนลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วก็ต้องหยุดอยู่กับที่ ผ้าอ้อมหนาที่เขาใส่อยู่ทำให้เขาหุบขาตามปกติไม่ลง จนต้องเดินด้วยท่าทีเก้ๆ กังๆ เตาะแตะแบบเด็กน้อยอย่างเขา ซึ่งเขาไม่ชอบเลย เขารู้สึกเหมือนสายตาของแด๊ดกำลังจับจ้องเขาอยู่</p><p>ไม่ ไม่ต้องหันไปมองว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังมองอยู่จริงไหม เพราะแค่คิดว่าถูกมอง ผ้าอ้อมที่เขาใส่อยู่ก็เริ่มคับขึ้นมาแล้ว ไม่เอา</p><p>ถ้าเกิดอยากขึ้นมาตอนใส่ผ้าอ้อมล่ะคือหายนะชัดๆ โอกาสจะเล่นกับส่วนที่คันเป็นศูนย์</p><p>เขากระทืบเท้าแล้วหย่อนตัวลงนั่งบนเตียง ก่อนจะหันไปเห็นสายตาขบขันของแด๊ด</p><p>"ไม่ดื้อสิครับเบบี๋" โอลิเอื้อมมือไปติดโบว์สีม่วงให้ผมสีเข้มหยักเป็นลอนของไอ้ตัวเล็ก "ถึงเวลาอาหารเช้าแล้วนะ"</p><p>แต่แทนที่จอร์แดนจะลุกตามเขามาที่ห้องครัว เจ้าตัวกลับนอนลงบนเตียงแล้วดูดนิ้วโป้งแทน</p><p>สงสัยจะยังไม่เข็ด</p><p>"จอร์แดนครับ..."</p><p>"ป้อนสิ"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"เบบี๋กินข้าวเองไม่ได้นี่"</p><p>การพูดย้อนแด๊ดดี้ก็เป็นสิ่งต้องห้ามอย่างหนึ่ง ดูเหมือนเจ้าหนูนี่จะยังไม่เข็ดสินะ</p><p>โอลิเวอร์เอื้อมมือไปยังรีโมตที่ห้อยไว้ตรงเข็มขัดตัวเองอีกครั้ง</p><p>เช้าๆ ของพวกเขาก็มักเริ่มกันแบบนี้แหละ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>